gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:RX-END Gundam The End
GN Drive? I'm not sure how debatable it is that The End is powered by a GN drive of some sort(or at least condensers or something), Since in the second opening, one can see purple particles being emitted when it flies off with it's teammates. They're hard to see against the bright background and brighter particles emitted by it's teammates, but they are visible. I agree that its a condenser unit or the Ikkaku is a modified GN drive that doubles as a offence weapon. Ikkaku could be made of the same GN material used by GN swords.--Guyver92 (talk) 20:50, May 13, 2015 (UTC) Ikkaku "Ikkaku" simply mean "single horn", while it mean narwhal in our mundane reality, in fantasy setting it can be refer to single horn oni and, of course, unicorn. Consider it's deformed Unicorn and even has Destroy Mode, I think it's better to just use untranslate name. --My girlfriend is a loli. 04:39, May 3, 2015 (UTC) Source for the MS References? Mainly, I'm curious as to where the info of Deathscythe Hell inspiration? While I can see a slight resemblance to its Active Cloak form in The End's Guard form minus the cloth, the shape of the wings themselves and the full design moreso resemble Master Gundam's Normal form - Dtdsora (talk) 22:28, August 21, 2018 (UTC) It probably has something to do with the clear inspiration Gundam The End takes from Saga's other known Gunpla, the Cruel Gundam. Which had visible design elements from the Deathscythe, among the other machines used to kitbash it together. RDKateran (talk) 22:30, August 21, 2018 (UTC) That information leads me to believe more strongly that it's supposed to use aspects of Master Gundam, as, with the exception of the Fangs, all of the kits used in Cruel are from the same series - Dtdsora (talk) 02:53, August 22, 2018 (UTC) Not necessarily. Mechanically, there's nothing similar in how The End and the Master Gundam work. Yes, both cloak themselves, but the methods differ. The actual armor pieces for the cloak (since the cloth part is apparently computer-generated by the game system) swing up over the shoulder like the Deathscythe Hell's (not the EW version but the TV version) and the Dead End Finger hangs hang down from the sides like the remainder of Deathscythe Hell's cloak, while Master Gundam spreads open its wing binders and encloses them around the sides of the shoulder. Additionally, the overall frame of the machine is of a angular design in the limbs, particularly in the arms, while the Master Gundam had rounded, smoother contours. The End's legs also share more in common with the Deathscythe Hell, such as having two-pronged armor plates at the top of the foot's tip (again, TV version for Deathscythe), where as Master Gundam only has a single plate jutting from the middle of the foot. The End's head speaks for itself. RDKateran (talk) 03:09, August 22, 2018 (UTC) :Have you tried looking for a source? Such as the model kit manual available here, and note the explanations given, not just the picture. Zeph08 (talk) 04:32, August 22, 2018 (UTC)